


One in a trillion

by Storylover_Vodhr



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jaded Judy Hopps, Love at First Sight, Pseudo-idealistic Nick Wilde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover_Vodhr/pseuds/Storylover_Vodhr
Summary: The concept of a Soulmate was a nice one. A single being, destined and made perfectly to match their one destined mate.Too bad that statistically one would never actually meet them.





	1. Chapter 1

Judy Hopps never really put much stock into the whole "Soulmate" concept as of late.   


Sure, she knew it was real. It had been even been scientifically proven, with thousands of scientists and millions of mammals going through who knew how many studies. And, in the end, the one thing that was proven was that _everyone_ had their Soulmate, plain and simple.

 

And, the concept was, in theory, comforting. That, out there, there was one mammal destined for you. That out there, you could one day meet eyes with a stranger, and suddenly know that they were the one, the one that would complete you, the one that would never leave you.

  
It was comforting, until you grew up, and learned that your parents weren't each other's Soulmates and you found that, unfortunately, the chances of ever meeting your own Soulmate were hilariously low. After all, they may be your one and true mate, the one your soul was destined for, but that never meant that they had to be close to you. They didn't even have to be on the same continent. Statistically speaking, chances were that one would never be within a hundred miles of their one and only match.

 

But Judy didn't need a Soulmate. She didn't need some one true match, regardless of how much the truth killed her once she found out.

 

After all, she was gonna be a cop.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re dead, Fluffbutt! You too, Carrotface!”

 

Judy couldn’t help but grimace as she once again drug her wet, shivering body out of the ice water. She had been doing infinitely better on the ice wall as of late, being consistently the first one over until today, where the mammal she had used as a Springboard lost their footing and fell into the water, bringing Judy with them.

 

She had to do better. Maybe she could practice jumping off of falling platforms. It would be a great workaround for both the ice wall, and vine swinging. After all, accurately being able to rebound if she fell would be invaluable, especially for a cop on the beat.

 

”Hey! Radish head! You gonna finish the course or not!?”

 

Judy forced those thoughts aside, and instead chose to shake her body to dry off a little. If she found time, she’d do it. But luckily, the academy only had three days of normal training left, meaning that, as long as she didn’t bomb her test, she would be valedictorian. The top of her class, and as such, immediately assigned to precinct one. The precinct that only accepted the best of the best.

 

”Hopps!”

 

Oh, right. The ice wall, duh.

 

”I’m on it!”

 

Judy quickly shot up towards the ice wall, and kicked off the nearest ice chunk. Sure, without her fellow trainees, it was quite a bit slower, but she could make it up the wall by herself. A good cop didn’t rely on only one trick, after all. Nor did they succeed off of the backs of her fellow officers. Even if they deserved it for mocking her the entire time that she was here. 

 

"Took you long enough. Now stripes! Get your tail out of the water and in there! The bunny's making your whole species look bad!"

 

The rabbit in question ignored the Major's jab at her, and instead continued on the obstacle course. She'd show them. Her mom, her dad, her fellow trainees, Major Friedkin. Heck, even her supposed Soulmate.

 

She'd show them all what she could do. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Judy still couldn't believe it. 

 

She was a cop. A totally real, totally legitimate police officer. The first of her kind, and the very top of her class. Judy couldn't help but look down at the badge pinned on her chest and swell in pride at the very sight of it's golden glow. She did it. She was gonna make the world better, and prove that even a bunny could be an amazing police officer. Save lives and help others.

 

"And that completes our ceremony. Even please give our graduates another round of applause."

 

There was another wave of clapping, but Judy barely noticed, still looking down at her badge. She did it, all on her own. Regardless of her parent's doubting nature, or her sibling's heckling, or her classmate's disrespect and insults. And, she did it, against the odds that were supposedly stacked against her. She was now Judy Hopps, Police officer of Precinct one. A member of the best the police force had to offer, in the largest, most amazing, most diverse city in the world.

 

"We're so proud of you, Bunbun."

 

Judy couldn't help but jump slightly at her mother's voice, torn from her internal revelry. Oh, yes. She was still in the middle of her graduation ceremony. She wasn't in Zootopia yet. She still had a couple days before she went to that glorious, wonderful city.

 

"Oh, uh, thanks mom."

 

But she'd get there. Nothing in this world would stop her.

 

 

* * *

"Parking duty. Dismissed."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that we've set up the setting, made the basics known, and forced our way through a couple micro-chapters, we can now move on to the actual plot. Next chapter will be something actually relevant to the plot, and that is where we'll get something actually going!
> 
> Also, important lore notes, in case I forget to mention them in-story.
> 
> Soulmates automatically know they're Soulmates once they meet their partner's eyes. As such, eye contact is a lot more common.
> 
> Typically, Soulmates are the same species, but not always. 
> 
> The statistic of 1 in a trillion is actually due to the stat that there are 1 trillion mammals on planet earth. So, yep. 
> 
> Soulmates will be within 20 years of their partner's age. They are not limited by gender.
> 
> All other lore is on a need to know basis. (AKA It's plot relevant, and will make da spoilers.)


	4. Chapter 4

Judy couldn’t help but feel a slight tinge of disappointment as she placed another ticket under the windshield of a illegally parked truck. A metermaid? She was the top of her class, not some... token bunny. Sure, a small part of her understood that she *was* new, and as such, the chief would probably want to ease her in, but that didn’t help her bruised ego. He could’ve just have her do ride alongs, not wander the city ticketing illegally parked cars.

But such was life, she supposed. Not every moment was gonna be a big, exciting deal. There was gonna be slow days. Judy moved onto the next vehicle, and printed out another ticket. 199, one left.

Immediately after that, she heard a familiar ding, and she felt a hint of excitement. Sure, she might be acting as a glorified metermaid, but she still bested the Chief’s expectations by double. That was cause for some celebration.

“Hah! Two hundred tickets, right before noon.”

She gave her ticket counter a happy little pat, before putting it on the seat of her little... buggy. It wasn’t the best mode of transportation, but it was what she was assigned. And hey, maybe one day she’d get assigned something good, like a cruiser. Sure, it’d have to be custome to work for somebody her size, but it could happen, right?

”Hey, Fox! Watch where you’re going!”

At the exclamation, Judy couldn’t help but feel a surge of... something. Suspition? Fear? Irritation from how her day went, irritation that culminated in some strange sense of paranoia? Judy couldn’t tell, and instead turned around to spot said fox, running down the street, carefully checking the area, before finally sliding into a nearby ice cream shop behind a very large elephant.

 _Now, what is he doing_? Judy found herself wondering. The fox wasn’t doing anything outright illegal, yet her gut screamed at her. Fox. Suspicious. Must follow.

Judy sighed, before immediately following the fox. Friedkin always told her to follow her instincts, and frankly, her gut was screaming at her. She had no idea what, but it definitely didn’t want the fox to get away.

The rabbit thought about looking through the window for him, before pushing the thought aside. Her gut was furious at her, and frankly, if he was causing problems, she should just enter the building right away. As such, she. pushed open the door, and quickly looked around. It was the standard ice cream shop, with the sole exception being that it was built for larger mammals. Judy took a moment to look around, spying a elephant using his trunk to scoop ice cream, before grimacing. She quickly made a mental note to never actually eat here.

”Listen, now I don’t know what you’re doin’, skulking around daylight hours, but I don’t want any trouble. So hit the road!”

Judy’s mind quickly went into overdrive at that. Was this fox a known thief? An enforcer for a gang? A overtly aggressive fox?She cautiously opened up the fox repellent pouch she held on her belt, and cautiously moved forward.

”I don’t want any trouble either, Sir. I simply want to buy a jumbo pop for my little boy.”

And, sure enough, there was a tiny little fox, standing beside him.

”Which one you want, Bud? Blue or red?”

Judy made a small groan at that. Here she was, thinking that this guy, this... father was up to no good, just because he was a fox. She then watched as the tiny child moved up to the glass, and pointed. She couldn’t help but feel terrible, and mumbled angrily to herself. She was just as bad as everyone else. And, even though her gut was still screaming at her, she couldn’t bear to look at the guy. She was just as bad as her parents.

”Ah, come on, kid. Back up. Now listen, there ain’t no fox ice cream joints in _your_ part of town?”

Judy nearly swallowed her tongue at that, as her ears shot back up. Here, she had expected some sort of unscrupulous activity, but instead she found some descriminatory elephant that was barring some fox from getting served at his establishment. The realization hit her, and she suddenly found herself think that perhaps her gut was right after all. 

The only difference being that the fox wasn’t the issue. The elephant was.

“There are, there are. But, you see, my boy, the weird little stinker, just adores elephants, wants to be one when he grows up.”

Right after the fox said that, the tiny fox pulled up a hood, which was in the shape of an elephant’s head, and made the tiniest, most adorable little squeak that immediately melted Judy’s heart. She couldn’t help but make a small coo at the sight, and continued to watch.

“Isn’t that adorable? Now, Who the heck am I to crush his little dreams, huh? Right?”

The elephant, however, didn’t seem to care, and instead made a grumble.

“Now fox, I’m sure you can’t read, but the sign says we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone! Now beat it!”

The elephant behind the fox pair piped up, and told him that he was holding up the line, and the tiny fox made a sad honk from his elephant suit. That was Judy’s breaking point, and she quickly searched for some way to intervene.

Ah yes. That obvious health code violation. Perfect.

“Hello~! Excuse me!”

The elephant turned his head towards her, and frowned further. 

“Hey, back of the line, metermaid. “

Judy couldn’t help but feel slighted offended at the elephant’s tone, but nevertheless, smiled. Finally, a real use for her badge.

”Actually, I’m an officer. And, are your customers aware that their getting snot and mucus with their cookies and cream?”

There was a snorting, spitting noise in the background, but Judy ignored it. The elephant just raised an eyebrow, however, and looked at her in confusion.

”Whatcha talkin’ about?”

Judy just smiled a bit. She had him hook line and sinker. Judy made a small away glance towards the two foxes, and saw the father comforting his son.

“Well, I don’t want to cause you any trouble, but scooping ice cream with an uncovered trunk is a class three health code violation. Which is kiiiinda a big deal. But, I could let you off with a warning if you were to... I don’t know, glove those trunks and finish selling this Dad and his son a...”

She led on, and sure enough, the fox caught on, looking away from his son and back up to the elephant.

“A jumbo pop. Please.”

The elephant made a groan, but seemingly acquiesced. 

“Fine, fifteen dollars.”

The fox smiled at that, and patted himself down, before finally looking over to her.

“Oh dear, it seems...”

The pair then met eyes for a second, and immediately Judy froze in place as the massive wave of emotions hit her.

 _LoveHateLikelovefriendenemymate_ -

Judy made an involuntary gasp, and continued to stay rooted in place. But, she instinctively knew what this was. 

Soulmate.

She tried to force the word out, to openly acknowledge them, but instead, she found herself frozen, staring blankly at the fox- No, at her Soulmate. They continued to stare at each other in shock, all while the rest of the parlor stared at them with increasing worry and, after a moment, realization.

And, after a full minute, one of them finally managed to snap out of it. Unfortunately, it was her, no, _the_ fox that broke out first.

”My Soulmate’s a freakin’ bunny.”

It was then at this point that Judy’s mental faculties finally had enough, and she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Judy woke up in a surprisingly comfortable bed. Granted, it wasn't like she normally woke up uncomfortable or in pain, but there was a world’s difference between the old spring mattress she had in her tiny, drafty apartment, and the current fluffy cloud-esque mattress she was laying on, surrounded by fluffy blankets and soft satin sheets. Never mind the comforting, heavenly smell that tied the whole thing together.

But the half asleep Judy didn’t care much about the how, and instead continued to focus on the where, snuggling comfortably into the downy bed. She might as well be in a cloud, and due to how comfortable the bed was, it took the bunny several minutes to properly realize that, regardless of how comfortable she was in the fluffy, soft bed, she had no idea where said bed was. And that brought up a whole new medley of questions.

Such as, for starters, where the heck was she? Judy snuggled into the soft, fluffy mattress, and pulled the blanket up against her as she casually considered the question. She felt safe enough, the softness of the bed as well as the pleasant aroma of her surroundings lulling her into a sense of surprisingly confident security.

But that fact didn’t answer her question, and Judy begrudgingly accepted that, before trying to search through her memories. The last thing she remembered was going to work. That, and being assigned traffic duty. Judy let out a small irritated mewl at that, before curling up a bit more. Ok, so she had a bad first day, but that didn't answer where she was now. Judy tried to recall how the day went, but she found that she really couldn't. What, did it go so poorly that she went out and broke her lifelong sobriety and got blindingly drunk? 

Now that was a terrifying concept. But, if she did that, that would mean...

Judy quickly sat up with the force of a small explosion as the realization hit her, and quickly looked around. She was completely alone. But, at the same time, Her surroundings were unfamiliar, with surprisingly nice, if a bit bland decor and furniture surroundings the bed she laid in. A couple of brown, stylish night stands, both with an expensive looking lamp atop them. A couple fancy abstract paintings along the walls, and a nice if somewhat small television hanging on the wall.

All in all, a nice if bland place. But, if her deductions were right, then her sense of security suddenly had a insidious tone. She was definitely not home, which meant that she was in some strange bunny’s home, or a surprisingly classy hotel room.

Judy couldn’t help but swear mentally at herself as she forced her mind to focus. No, she couldn’t panic, not yet. She needed to figure out where she was, first. Case the joint, and pull together some evidence. Judy took a shot breath, and went to work.

Fact: her surroundings showed signs of customization and personalization; a couple books on the nightstand, a clothing hamper in the corner. Which meant, chances were that she wasn't in a hotel room.

Fact; she could smell someone that definitely wasn’t herself. She didn’t recognize the scent, but if the smell was strong enough for her untrained nose to smell it, then they stayed here often enough to make their scent mark on the bed.

Fact; The decorum was nice, if bland. Made to impress, but not something that felt very homey. Whomever’s room this was either only used it for sleep, or had no sense for aesthetics. 

Nope, she was definitely in someone else's home. Judy forced herself to keep from groaning, and looked around a bit more. She needed to further observe her surroundings, and figure out what she had gotten herself into.

Her next observation was that, aside from being almost sinfully soft, the bed was also surprisingly massive, yet the rest of the furniture was a typical size for her, if not a tad big. Not something that, say, a elephant would have, but easily bigger than anything a normal bunny would have. 

Maybe she found a hare?

Or maybe the bunny she found had a Napoleon complex. In fact, judging by her surroundings, that sounded the most likely.

 _Figures,_ Judy mused. Out of all the bunnies she could possibly get drunk and have a one night stand with, she had to find one with an ego big enough to purchase a massive bed he'd never use three quarters of. The very thought rankled Judy far more than she thought it would. And she wasn't even on birth control, damn it. How could she be so stupid? This could not only possibly ruin her entire career, but also influence any future rabbits from becoming police. How would it look if the first bunny cop got saddled with a litter after her very first day on the force?

She might have basically just confirmed every stereotype they had of her and her kind. All because she had a bad day. Judy put her head in her hands, and let out a furious growl. No, none of that. She’d beat herself up after she hunted down the rabbit that brought her here.

And where was the bastard, anyway? Was he expecting her to just make the supposed walk of shame out of his apartment after she woke up? Oh no. She was gonna give him eleven different pieces of her mind, as well as possibly a piece of her foot. Straight up his fluffy, duffy tail.

Judy didn't feel an ounce of anything except indignant rage as she kicked off the thick plush blanket and jumped to the floor. But, before she could do that, she needed to locate her clothes. 

Which apparently were still on her. Convenient.

Wait. Was she still dressed? It took a couple seconds for her to properly process her current state of attire, but once she did, she let out a sigh of genuine relief. She may not have had experience in that sort of thing, but even Judy knew that clothes tended to get in the way. And, from the looks of it, not only was she still dressed, but she was still wearing some of her tac-gear as well, with her vest on the floor beside her.

What did she do, go straight to the bar?

"Alright, where am I?"

At this point, Judy didn't expect a response, and instead pulled her phone out of one of her belt pouches. She was in a strange place, completely dressed, still in her uniform, and nettled. And right now, the last thing she needed was to find out that she was going to be late for work.

So, she opened up her phone, and promptly saw that it was 2 pm. On Tuesday.

“Damn it, I'm still supposed to be on shift?!"

That cinched it. She was totally lost. She could possibly believe that she could ger drunk after a terrible, awful first day, even if she hated drinking. But waking up in some unknown place, still in the middle of her first shift, and still dressed in everything except her hat and vest? She might be impulsive, but there was a limit to what she would believe she would do. And right now, she was totally, irrevocably lost. Both physically and mentally.

"Ah! Fluff, glad to see you're awake."

The only reason Judy didn’t jump fifteen feet in the air was simply because the voice managed to stun her more than it startled her. But, for all intents and purposes,Judy couldn’t help but melt at the sounds of that voice the second the fear and surprise wore off.

“Um, hello?”

It was like a medley of everything she enjoyed hearing at once, as well as sounding genuinely reassuring and comforting. And, for a short moment, Judy actually understood how she got brought to wherever here was. If that voice asked her to do it, odds were she would.

Too bad she couldn’t put a face to that voice. But that didn’t matter. There was plenty of time for that. So instead, she just sat there and soaked the feeling in, until her mental faculties came back and she found herself baffled. 

The hell was that? 

Judy turned her head to look at the interloper, all the while trying to process what her mind just went through. She was gonna...

Fox.

The voice had came from a fox. A very handsome and attractive fox she had to admit, but a fox said that. Judy tried to properly process that fact, how she could be swayed so easily, before her mind properly clicked into place, and she recognized him. The fox from the ice cream parlor. 

The rabbit police officer took a moment to stare at the fox incredulously, before groaning. She remembered now. The fox was being discriminated against, and she had interfered. Then, they met eyes, she realized that he was her match, and... 

She promptly passed out after she realized that they were Soulmates.

Judy could feel the insides of her ears burn in embarrassment, and the bunny felt the overwhelming desire to jump right back into the nearby bed and hide. This made it official; the universe hated Judy Hopps. First day on the job, and not only does she find her Soulmate, the one she was thoroughly convinced she would never meet, but she finds that he was a fox. And, not only that, but she finds him on an outing with his son. The guy was probably married, and she knew damn well what their bond would probably do to his marriage. Soulmates were expected to go with their match, after all. Not with the one that could never compare. 

And that fact meant that she was now officially a homewrecker. She might have just broke a happy marriage. The significance of what had happened hit her, and she felt a pang of guilt alongside her internal conflict.

“Eh, you alright, fluff?”

She could, for lack of a better word, _feel_ the sincerity in his concerned tone, and that made Judy feel even worse. She just waltzed into his life, ruined what he had, and he still felt the need to comfort her.

“I... yeah. I’m fine.”

She was totally not fine. She was a nudge away from a panic attack.

But she couldn’t let him know that. He’d probably only feel worse.

“So, uh, what’s your name?”

The fox offered her a smirk at the question in return, before finally stepping into the room proper. He had what seemed to be the softest looking tail-

“Nicholas Wilde. You?”

Nick. Yeah, she could work with that. She forced herself to look away from his tail, and smiled in return.

”I’m Judy Hopps. Pleased to meet you.”

The fox, no, _Nick_  smiled a bit more at that, and nodded, looking her in the eyes gently the entire time. He took a couple more steps, and Judy felt a bit of nervous excitement. "Well, pleased to meet yo-"

"Hey Asshole! Dat Bunnycop awake yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand, plot.


End file.
